futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Fry and Leela's Big Fling
" " is the 131st episode of Futurama and the 2nd episode of Season 10 (broadcast). Philip J. Fry I and Leela attempt to have a romantic time together, but with everyone around they can't get time alone. They end up going to a reserve where they are completely alone. Meanwhile, Amy, Bender, as well as Zoidberg make a delivery on a planet inhabitied by primates, including Guenter. Plot After a succesful day of work with no injuries except Zoidberg in the locker room, the Planet Express crew say goodbye to each other and goes back to their own places except the Professor who has no idea where's he going for the night. When everyone has left the building, Fry and Leela leave their locker where they've been hiding for a private evening while everyone was leaving. Fry then reveals his plans to Leela: a romantic dinner on the Planet Express Ship prepared with all kind of materials and foods found in the office. When they where about to share a kiss, they realise that Scruffy is still here mopping the floor. Looking for a private time, they decide to take a walk on Central Park where they are the only couple. However, they meet Bender, who tries to rob their wallets with a carrot. Leela beats Bender to the ground as she and Fry run away from him, but not before collecting stolen wallets and purses stolen by Bender in the process. They then go for a romantic dinner at Elzar restaurant where they are disrupted by Zoidberg who works there as dishwasher because Hermes doesn't pay him. Leela then decides that they should go to her apartment. While the two begin to kiss at her apartment, Nibbler watches them with his third eye and they suddenly stop. After Leela complains that it is impossible for them to be together with no one around, a targeting ad pops up from Leela's arm device promoting the Casa Isalada eco-resort, a resort designed for couples. Fry thinks that Leela can't afford to pay for the trip, but the ad says that she can have a 25% discount for being a return guest. Leela then reveals that she once went there with her ex-boyfriend Sean. The two agreed to go there as Leela won't exclusively think of Sean. The next day, the rest of the crew is loading the Planet Express ship with tiny cars for a delivery on Simian 7, a planet exclusively inhabited with apes and where humans are not allowed. Fry and Leela arrive at Planet Express and say that they are going on vacation. The Professor initialy refuses their vacation, but agrees when he realises that they are human beings. He then chooses Zoidberg as Fry's substitute and Amy for Leela's substitute. However, since she's a human, she must wear her marmoset-like pajamas as a disguise. Fry and Leela then arrive at their resort where they are well served by mechanical arms who can do anything they want including nose picking. While strolling, Leela makes a hat from flowers, while Fry creates one from pineapples (which promptly slides down his head, lacerating his face). After some other activities, supper and drinks, they go for a naked swim in a pond with lots of surrounding fireflies. They decide to play Marco Polo, but Sean appears, undresses himself and joins them in the pond much to Fry's disgust. Although the resort is only for two people, Sean says that their shuttle is broken and that he must wait here until it is fixed by the mechanical arms. Leela then decides to go talk with Sean while Fry will wait for them while feeding the mosquitoes. Meanwhile, Amy, Bender and Zoidberg arrive at Simian 7. After completing the delivery of the cars, the CEO of Bonobo and Associates (who's a gorilla) appears and say that they only want the tires for their new chairs. A vast group of apes appears and happily take all the tires from the cars. After Amy signs papers with a mandrill who is attracted to her upright posture, she then meets Guenter, who recognizes her and promises to not say anything about her being a human in a costume. Back at the resort, Leela and Sean are discussing about what happened after they broke up. Sean reveals that his musical career made it to another step when he recorded a demo and a video, but then lost his phone. Leela then reveals that she is not an alien, but a sewer mutant. Sean then starts playing his saxophone, which Leela appreciates just like when she was dating him, but becomes bored with after awhile. Meanwhile, Fry is watching them while drinking cocktails prepared by the mechanical arms. Since the mechanicals arms can't go out with Fry, he decides to fight Sean, but breaks his saxophone reed. An angry Sean wants a dollar to fix his reed is about to beat up Fry when Sean's wife, Darlene, appears and says that the shuttle is fixed. Sean and Darlene leave the resort while Leela watches a drunk Fry eating peanut butter. Back on Simian 7, Guenter gives a tour of his planet to Bender, Amy and Zoidberg. He reveals that Simian 7 was founded by Christopher Colobus to make a world where apes don't have to be specimens for human experiments, chained to organ grinders, or forced to drive tiny vehicles. They then go to all-you-can-eat buffet where they pick and eat bugs off living monkeys. Guenter then take the crew to an art gallery which displays simian art, literature and music. They then go to a zoo where animals are in fence-free enclosures, but held in captivity with force fields. At the same time, a sad Leela sits on the resort bed. Fry then comes in to apologize for ruining their vacation, but Leela blames Sean and says that she has no emotions for him. Finally together, they start to kiss much to Amy, Bender and Zoidberg's disgust who watch them as they are in the Simian 7 zoo enclosure for the Human species. Noticing that the fireflies are all around (which is in fact the flashes from the visitors' cameras) they start to make love. To save them from humiliation, Amy, Bender, Zoidberg and Guenter visit the zoo director who is in fact Dr. Banjo. Bender argues they can't keep Fry and Leela against their will, but Dr. Banjo says that they paid for their vacation and that it is fair to put humans on display just like humans put apes on display. Dr. Banjo reveals that when Sean arrived with his wife, they chose to invite Leela and Fry with the targeted ad and then pretended Sean's shuttle had broke as they wanted to observe how they would react to each other's presence. He also tries to discourage them from saving Leela and Fry by showing them some clips of Leela and Fry talking behind their back. Those clips reveals to Dr. Banjo that Amy is in fact a human. After Dr. Banjo attempts to tranquilize Amy with a dart gun, they run away from Dr. Banjo except Guenter, who was hit. Trying to save Leela and Fry despite their comments, Amy, Bender and Zoidberg make their way through several animal enclosures. When they finally reach the human habitat, they are swallowed by a giant moon worm. After 1 week being trapped in the moon worm, they are "digested" out of it and manage to get into the human habitat. However, as they enter into it, Fry and Leela are already leaving in their shuttle. When everyone returns to Planet Express, Fry and Leela tell what they did in the resort. Bender wants to tell them the truth, but Amy says that he should not because it would make them feel bad. As Leela notices Amy's pajamas are torn apart, she and Fry ironically talk about the comments they made regarding Amy, Bender and Zoidberg in the resort, infuriating them. Amy decides to let Bender tell them, which results in him yelling "You were in a Zoo!". Category:Season Ten Category:Episodes Category:Fry Episodes Category:Leela Episodes Category:Season 7